


Tease

by Kateri



Series: Teasing Has Consequences [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateri/pseuds/Kateri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim teases Blair, Blair teases Jim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

Detective Blair Sandburg dropped the report that he was reading and ignored the snickering of his fellow detectives to glare at his seemingly innocent partner. Getting no reaction at all from Detective Jim Ellison Blair returned to the Mernelli File after he flicked the fourth spitball that had found its way to his desk. Deciding to review the Forensic report once again he turned the page only to through it down when a fifth spitball hit the file. 

_That's IT!_ Blair thought glaring at his partner who pretended to be engrossed in the file in front of him _I don't care how good looking his ass is OR how much I love the big lug THIS means WAR_ Quickly thinking up and discarding several interesting scenarios, Blair alighted upon just the perfect plan. Yep, short sweet and to the point. 

Pushing his chair back Blair stretched and yawned quite theatrically all the while grinning evilly. Upon seeing his grin all the denizens of the bullpen quickly looked away and tried to make themselves invisible not wanting to attract the attention of the Prank King of the Seventh Floor. Jim viewing the actions of his brothers in blue briefly wondered if he should be worried since that grin was directed in his direction then decided against it. After all he was a former Black Ops agent and a Sentinel, besides his Guide loved him. 

"Hey Jim, want a soda?" asked Blair as he headed out of the bullpen. 

"Sure Sandburg" Jim replied secure in his safe position. 

"Great, I love that machine, after all it's predecessor saved my life" with this said Blair left a befuddled Jim to wonder what had gotten into his partner. 

Then he remembered how Blair had pushed over a soda machine onto a terrorist his first day at the PD. _Maybe I should rethink the he loves me and therefore I'm safe part._ Jim thought 

Five minutes later his partner had yet to return. Wondering what was keeping him Jim opened up his hearing and found Blair not in the break room but in one of the unused conference rooms down the hall. Jim listened for a moment before he realized that Blair's heartbeat was elevated and his breathing was getting heavy .  
Wondering what could be upsetting his Guide in there, Jim quickly got up and hurried down the hall. Upon opening the door Jim beheld an awesome, but unexpected sight. Blair, his Guide, his Partner, the love of his life... was jerking off, lying on the table. 

Jim quickly closed the door but was unable to take his eyes of the sight of his lover doing this in the PD of all places. 

"Chief, what the hell are you doing?" Jim demanded hoarsely 

Blair slowly raised his head and looked Jim in the eyes but didn't say a word. Instead he slowly licked his palm all the way up and once again grabbed his leaking cock. 

Jim tried to say something but found his mouth suddenly too dry to form words. He found himself whimpering softly as Blair threw his head back and moaned as he teased the crown of his cock with his thump spreading the precum around the head. 

Licking his lips Jim was finally able work up enough moisture to utter a few hoarse words, "Chief, not here" 

Blair simply reached down with his other hand to roll his balls together gently. After another moan that had Jim locking his knees and shifting, trying to relieve the pressure behind his fly. Blair slowly dragged up the hand that had been busy with his balls up under his shirt to play with his nipples. 

This proved to be too much for the shocked Sentinel. Jim surged forward and placed one hand on Blair's hip and another over his mouth and swallowed him to the root sucking on Blair's cock. 

With a muffled shout of 'JIM' Blair came down his lover's throat. While Blair was riding the after shocks of his orgasm Jim quickly undid his fly and grabbed his own throbbing cock. Within a few quick thrusts he was coming all over his hand. 

Laying down next to Blair on the table Jim let himself recover for a moment before questioning his lover "Blair what were you thinking? Or were you thinking at all?" 

Blair simply grinned that grin that made Jim wonder why he had ever thought that his black ops training would save him and said "Hey Big Guy, you tease me with spit balls and I tease you with spit and balls"


End file.
